


More Than Friends

by SamuelJames



Category: Friends
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler wants to confide in their friends about his and Joey's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Title: More Than Friends  
> Pairing: Chandler/Joey  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Chandler wants to confide in their friends about his and Joey's relationship.  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Friends, Chandler/Joey, coming out to friends.  
> Disclaimer: Friends is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Chandler gave Rachel the can opener and sighed with relief when she closed the door. “Two minutes earlier and she would have seen you leave my room. Can’t we tell them?”

Joey was stressed, they’d had this fight before and could never agree. “They don’t need to know, it’s just between us.”

“It is when we’re here but with our friends I can’t say anything, can’t sit near you.”

They’d had a close call last week when watching a movie at Monica’s. Their hands touched and both of them jumped off the couch like they’d been scalded. Monica had been so angry over the spilled drinks that nobody had noticed them. Joey insisted he’d seen a spider and they’d fought again in their own apartment.

Chandler sat in his chair. “Our friends would understand. Ross has been my best friend for so long. I know he’d be fine and the girls aren’t judgemental.”

Joey crossed the room, sat on Chandler’s lap and kissed him. “Just a bit longer please. I’m not ready to tell them. What are my family going to say? I need to carry on the Tribbiani line. It’s easier for you, everyone already assumes you’re gay.”

Joey found himself on the floor as Chandler stood up quickly.

"So you’re too macho to be gay? It’s fine for me, wondering if I only like men because of my dad’s influence. It’s fine for me to wonder if this just a phase for you?”

Joey stood up quickly, “it’s not a phase, took long enough for anything to happen. I’m just scar… nervous.”

Joey looked so genuine that Chandler’s anger dissolved. He hugged Joey, “there are such things as gay parents you know and I can come with you to tell your family.”

Joey nodded against Chandler’s chest, “friends first, then family.”

Chandler was happy, “doesn’t even have to family yet. I just want us to be ourselves with the guys.”

They waited nervously at Monica’s for Phoebe and Ross to arrive. Once everyone was there they stumbled over their words until Joey took Chandler’s hand. “Chandler and I are together and we wanted you guys to know.”

Monica hugged them both, Phoebe handed Rachel some money, “you were right.”

Ross clapped his hand on Chandler’s shoulder, “I’m happy for you man. Do I need to give Joey the don’t hurt you speech?”

Chandler shook his head smiling, “no, he won’t hurt me.”

Joey was a little annoyed that the girls had bet on them. “Did you really need the can opener?”

Rachel just smiled, “what, I was trying to win a bet.”

Their friends treated them just the same, the only thing was that they now knocked instead of just walking into their apartment. Phoebe had gotten an eyeful but still the new rule was best for everyone. There’d been no outrage or bad reactions. Joey was relieved, family would be another hurdle but they’d always have the support of those closest to them.


End file.
